The Third Knot
by Eratta
Summary: The first Neuropressure session after "Harbinger"


A/N: Frustration in my own romantic life has led me to write this. It's set just after 'Hatchery', so there are spoilers for both "Hatchery" and "Harbinger".  
  
Disclaimer: All I own are some books, a bed, some clothes, and some shoes. I'm preparing for a life as a starving artist  
  
Archive: Sure, just let me know where.  
  
Rating: strong PG-13, possibly light R  
  
The door chimed, and T'Pol sat up in her bed before putting the book aside and standing. As she moved toward the door, the Vulcan straightened the robe around her waist, pulling the belt tighter and knotting it an extra time. It seemed an illogical gesture; one more knot could hardly make a difference in the accessibility of the garment. Still, its inherent purpose was to be a reminder: she would not under any circumstances conduct herself with less than professional decorum.  
  
T'Pol dropped her shoulders and made an effort to appear less tired than she truly felt. He didn't need to know that she needed this session as much as he did. She pushed the button on the side panel, and then stood back as the door slid open to reveal her visitor. Commander Tucker, looking just as uncomfortable she as she herself felt. He stood awkwardly, leaning somewhat towards the right. His gazed was indirect and his hands circled one another, like two earth squirrels fighting over a nut.  
  
She stepped back, and he entered without a word. The door slid shut behind him with a smooth hiss, a sound as powerful as any spoken words could have been. He turned, still standing in the middle of the room.  
  
"Long day." He said, removing his shirt and tossing it over the chair behind him. T'Pol only nodded as she kneeled on the pillow-strewn floor. He joined her and sat patiently as she took hold of his shoulders. A strange swirling sensation locked into her stomach as she remembered what had happened the last time they had been in this posture. And judging by the unusual color of Charles' cheeks, he must have arrived at the same idea.  
  
'No, not Charles. Commander Tucker' T'Pol told herself.  
  
They went through several pressure points in silence. Besides the awkwardness of the situation, T'Pol was simply too tired to start a conversation. Being relieved of duty, locked in one's quarters and then leading a mutiny was a tiring experience for any person.  
  
"You're being quiet again."  
  
It came as a soft phrase, barely above a whisper. His eyes had been closed, but now opened lazily as T'Pol's fingers moved down to the pressure points between his pectorals and upper ribs. She looked up at him while exerting slightly more pressure than was necessary.  
  
"I am tired." Was all she offered by way of explanation.  
  
Charles cocked his head and eyed her. T'Pol looked away briefly, but when her eyes were drawn back to his she was surprised to see that he hadn't stopped staring at her. Her stomach clenched.  
  
"Is that all?" He asked, still staring. T'Pol moved her hands to his waist, pressing into the tissue as her hands brushed his inner elbows. She remembered the words of Corporal Cole, '. . . and he has nice arms." It nearly dismayed to her to discover she agreed. Nearly.  
  
"What are you implying?" The Vulcan asked in return.  
  
Trip shifted beneath her hands and looked over her shoulder in the direction of her bunk. Immediately, T'Pol knew what he meant.  
  
"You're not—uh--uncomfortable--being alone with me, are you?"  
  
"Our past actions are not affecting me, if that's what you mean." She returned, knowing it was exactly what he meant.  
  
She busied herself by finding the next set of pressure points and splaying her fingers over his lower abdominals. T'Pol could feel his muscles rippling beneath her touch, and looked back at him only to become fascinated with the half-smile etched across his face.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
There was something disconcerting about that expression, but it was just as exhilarating. What is he up to? She wondered.  
  
"Yes."  
  
He nodded, his face molding into one of his unique expressions. This one seemed to convey the thought that he didn't believe her. He had come to know her too well.  
  
"So you've forgotten it, then." It was a casual statement, and his tone left T'Pol slightly disappointed. She once again dropped her shoulders and straightened her spine, thinking of the three knots in her robe's belt.  
  
"As we agreed." She replied. Then she added, "haven't you?"  
  
Tucker didn't hesitate to answer with a succinct "No."  
  
T'Pol blinked as her pressure on the nerve endings lessened significantly. Her eyebrow lifted delicately while the rest of her expression remained frozen. Waiting. Trip took a breath and expelled it sharply, perhaps summoning the courage to say what was on his mind.  
  
"I've been thinking, and honestly I think you're a liar."  
  
T'Pol blinked again and removed her hands entirely from his body. But before she could reply he was speaking again, saying the very words that would undo her.  
  
"It was a good set of lies; took me a while to see through them."  
  
He leaned closer to her, and T'Pol thought of the knots. Her reminders that nothing inappropriate was going to happen. Despite it all, she was rooted to the spot.  
  
"In what way have I been dishonest?" She asked.  
  
Trip leaned forward again, this time setting his palms flat on either side of her lap, bringing his face within inches of hers. T'Pol's entire body tensed with the proximity.  
  
"It wasn't just an experiment. And you didn't forget it." He whispered, staring at her so hard she thought he might pop a blood vessel. She stared back, not denying or confirming his accusations. Before she knew it, her back was on the pillowed floor and he was on top of her, his chest crushing her breasts, his mouth hard on hers. She didn't know if he'd pushed her or if she'd pulled him, but it didn't matter.  
  
She opened her lips, returning his kiss as his tongue slid into her mouth. He was sucking, biting, doing all manner of incredible things to her with his kisses. Of their own volition, her legs spread beneath him as her thighs fought the constraints of the robe. But Trip lifted his hips off hers and to the side. He broke the kiss, panting as he said,  
  
"Not that, not tonight. We need to back up, cover some steps that were missed." "You said you wanted to forget this." She whispered. He lowered his head to her neck, nuzzling her with his nose and mouth before licking his way to the other side. T'Pol fought to suppress a moan.  
  
"You should know by now that half the things I say shouldn't be taken seriously." He said before his mouth captured hers again. In the meantime, his hand had found its way past the panel of her robe and was gently caressing her breast. 'So much for the extra knot' T'Pol thought to herself in the delirium of sexual stimulation. They continued in this fashion for quite some time: he administering to her at a pace that grew more and more leisurely, and she basking in the comfort and security of his attentions. Finally, both were in need of a breather, and Trip rolled his torso off T'Pol's. They rested quietly, neither quite sure what to do next.  
  
Finally, Trip rolled back onto his side, throwing an arm around T'Pol and pulling her close. His lips rested on the soft fringe of bangs that encased her forehead, her nose secure in the little space between his clavicles. He sighed.  
  
"This isn't going to be easy."  
  
Much as she would have preferred to deny it, T'Pol was amused by his understatement.  
  
"What isn't going to be easy?" Trip looked at her, a slight panic glazing over his brightened visage.  
  
"Us. I assumed this meant . . ." he trailed off as she pressed her fingertip to his lips.  
  
"You assumed my apparent willingness was a sign that I wish to pursue a romantic relationship."  
  
He chuckled nervously. "Not to put too fine a point on it, but yeah. That is—you do want to, right?"  
  
T'Pol considered this for a moment before carefully replying, "I am not opposed to it, but you must realize that ours would be a unique relationship. I would not be like your previous partners."  
  
Trip's face softened and he offered her a gentle smile. "I know, and I'm willing to give it a try. I can even understand that you're new to this and unsure, but I know there's something we have and I'm not going to let it go."  
  
"I am not unsure." She said sleepily, her eyes half closed.  
  
Trip kissed her lips and smiled.  
  
"You really are a terrible liar."  
  
FIN 


End file.
